


Little Jack

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds an unexpected item in Jack's linen closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Jack

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you spend too much time in chat. For yamadara; not for the faint of heart and not for the kiddies. Oh...Sam & Jack, of course.

LITTLE JACK

Sam tossed back the covers, looking at the wrinkled sheets with distaste. Cracker crumbs and god only knew what else along with some stain that looked suspiciously like orange juice. At least she hoped it was orange juice, she already had too vivid of an imagination. Even after six months of sleeping together, the condition of his sheets never failed to amaze her. Which probably explained why they spent most of their nights together at her house. At least there she was confident that the bed sheets didn’t harbor any potential insect life.

But…he was just back from his ordeal on P7S-441 and she figured he’d want to spend his first night back on Earth at home. So, when he had given her that questioning look after everyone else had left the briefing room, she’d mouthed, “Your house.” That she’d made it there before him was in her favor…she figured, even as she started rooting around in the hall linen closet. 

Where on earth did he keep the sheets for his bed? She found sheets for the twin beds in the guest room, she found some sheets for a double bed that she knew was nowhere to be found in his house. And then finally, on the bottom shelf, way in the back she found a set of dark navy sheets that were the twins to the ones normally on his bed and something else…something long…and cylindrical.

Sam’s hand closed around the object and when she pulled her hand out of the depths of his hall linen closet she held a dildo in her hand. A fairly nice one too, she judged. She wasn’t an expert on such matters, but it had a pleasing texture and looked relatively realistic. As far as bright purple, plastic dongs went. Which really didn’t explain what it was doing in Jack’s linen closet. 

She heard the front door open. “Sam?” 

She looked around wildly, not sure she wanted to be found standing in the hallway with a dildo in her hand, even though she was insanely curious. 

“Sam?” He stood at the entrance to the hall. “Whatcha’ got there?”

“Ah,” she stammered, annoyed now that she was feeling guilty while he was the one with a dildo in his linen closet. “I was just getting some clean sheets when I found this.” She stuck her arm straight out in front of her, the dildo clutched in her fist.

He frowned, looking confused and then he laughed. “That,” he said, plucking the dildo out of her suddenly nerveless fingers, “is Jack.”

Of all the things he could have said, that was so not what she was expecting. “Jack? You have a dildo named Jack?”

“Ah no,” he grinned, tossing it onto the floor of the linen closet and shutting the door. “Sara had a dildo named Jack. Well, little Jack, actually, if you want to get technical about it.”

“Uh huh, right. Sara has a dildo named ‘Little Jack’ that she keeps in her ex-husband’s linen closet?”

He shrugged. “She must’ve left it here.” 

Sam pursed her lips and frowned, she believed him but this was too good an opportunity to just let pass. “Right.” 

“Hey,” he protested. “How should I know why she left it? We didn’t part on exactly the best of terms.” His smile turned lazy and he moved closer to her, his hands coming to rest on her hips. “Just why are we talking about my ex-wife and her sex toys anyway?” His smile turned into a definite leer. “I mean, if you want to play with a sex toy, I’ve got one for you that’s much better than anything plastic.”

“Do you now?” she asked, feeling desire pool low in her belly.

“Yeah,” he murmured, her arms automatically wrapping around him when he pulled her closer, her breath catching when he rotated his hips against her. “Let me re-introduce you to Big Jack.”

THE END


End file.
